Hallway Mirror
by Bebe Gurrl
Summary: Lu Xun as a two-timer. This is for all you Lu Xun lovers out there! chapter 20 up. Pls read and review. (XQ-LX-SSX)
1. Under the Cherry Blossoms

He watched her as she made her way past the mirror. She was young and vigorous, so childish, yet he had experienced what it seems when she was a woman. He had granted her wish that they end such relationship because of countless insecurities, and since then, right until this moment that she was fixing herself at the hallway mirror and he was watching her, they have referred to each other as friends.

Xiao Qiao brushed her ponytail with her slender fingers and by doing this so, she could feel her long, silky hair. "So much like his,,,," , she murmured, remembering the times when she stroked his brown hair and caress hi face.

Lu Xun was busy admiring her from behind, and he did not care if she knew. He wanted to tell her that even if they stay as good friends, he will always feel the same for her, even if they have ended, even if Zhou Yu owns her now. Moments later, Xiao Qiao left and his eyes still followed her. However, while doing this, a hand suddenly laid on top of his shoulder and made him turn around,. He watched as Sun Shang Xiang sat beside him, giving him a cute smile.

"Its early in the morning and your mind is already busy." ,she said. Lu Xun could not reply. He wanted to hear her say more. "I was wondering, Xun, if we could spend some time under the cherry blossoms." ,she asked. "Let's go." ,Xun said, standing up quickly. Shang Xiang followed, and they made their way to the garden.

Xun was surprised that he found his feelings responding to Sun Jian's request. Sun Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei has worn off and her father had secretly told him that he is one of his choices on who will be his daughter's next husband. At first, Xun found this very impossible for there were a lot of Wu officers who could overcome him. But lately, he's giving it a go.

"Oh, Xun, here, sit beside me.", Shang Xiang said, offering a seat to Lu Xun. He followed and the moment he sat down, she put her hand on his lap.

Shang Xiang had this sudden interest in Xun. It first started when she had seen him sitting inside his tent, forcing sleep to go away. She did not know if she was flirting him or if she only missed the company of her husband. She did not know if her feeling are genuine or just infatuation.

Meanwhile, beside her, Lu Xun had been thinking if Sun Jian had told her daughter about his request or if sun Shang Xiang made the decision first before telling her father.


	2. Reflection

Again, Lu Xun found himself staring at Xiao Qiao for the longest time. This time, she was beside Zhou Yu, having a conversation with him while having dinner. The two were pretty far from him, and he was sitting beside Gan Ning, the worst seatmate ever.

That night, Gan Ning was already drunk before dinner. Lu Xun could tell even before he could smell his breath. "Hey, it's not polite to stare,eh?", Gan Ning quietly said. "Hmmp. I was thinking of something, it just happened that I was looking---"

"Gee, Boyan, I feel bad. You never told me you were gay. I'm your friend, right?!"

Gan Ning's interruption made Lu Xun raise an eyebrow. Before Xun could even object, Xingba started calling Zhou Yu.

Lu Xun was quick. He grabbed his chopsticks and stabbed Xingba's head lightly. "Give- me- a- break- pirate!", he said,still stabbing Xingba in a rhythmic pattern.

After a short while of stabbing, cussing, and laughing, dinner was over, and Lu Xun felt the need of taking a quick bath. He went straight to his room, walking in a slow pace. He passed by the hallway, walking past the mirror. "My Xiao,,,," ,he whispered. He took a few steps backward, wishing o see the mirror. And when he looked at his own reflection, he saw a familiar face beside his. Shang Xiang's.

"How time passes quickly. A while ago I caught you here in the morning and now,,, you seem to be in a great haste. Where are you going?" , she asked.

Lu Xun giggled. "I want to take a bath. I can't take myself sitting beside Xingba. Tell me, do I reek of alcohol?", he asked. "Not at all.", Shang Xiang smiled seductively. "You know, I was planning to visit you in your room. But then I saw you here. Xun could I stay at your room for tonight?" , she asked.

Lu Xun could not speak. _We are not yet married, Lay Sun, in case you're out of your mind!_ he thought. But he was too weak to resist Shang Xiang's beautiful smile. "Stay there for as long as you like. But the bed is only good for one.",he said.

Upon hearing this, Shang Xiang had a wide smile on her face. "Bed? I would only want a visit, Boyan. I want to see how a hard-working strategist's room looks like." , she replied.

Lu Xun blushed. He did not even know what he was thinking! Shang Xiang must've thought of him as a maniac. "Sure.", he just smiled, the blush never leaving his face.

And together, they walked past the mirror, past the hallway, and to the room of the strategist.


	3. Blue Silk Robe

Author's Note: Hey! So what do you think of the story? Please review my work,,I would really appreciate that! And I'll tell you, I don't own these characters. Anyway, this is fanfiction, and I dont know when have they invented the mirror, so lets just think of it that way, ok? )

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Xiao Qiao couldn't even breathe. She has to be very quiet in doing what she dhad planned. She looked around the young strategist's room, admiring its cleanliness. _If I just simply place it here on his desk, he can easily notice. _she thought, holding a piece of paper, a letter that she had written. Xiao Qiao wants to be dramatic, but she also must be careful. She was about to place her letter on top of the desk.

_But wait._she thought, suddenly interrupting her move. _What if somebody else saw it before him? What if somebody had barged into his room like I did?_

_Nah, not here._she thought. So she placed the letter cleverly inside the drawer._ Anyone who would open that except him is already violating his privacy. _She smiled at herself.

She stopped. Noise can be heard outside, obviously coming from two people. _Are they headed here?_she thought, looking around, searching for a place to hide. The she panicked when the door started creeking.

Immediately, Xiao Qiao ran into the closet, hiding herself from whoever entered the room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Your room is clean for a busy strategist.", Shang Xiang said, looking around. "Mind if I sit here?",she asked, but sat on the bed anyway. "I need to take a bath, Shang Xiang.", Lu Xun said. "Feel free to look around while you wait." Then he disappeared at the corner.

Shang Xiang had always dreamt of exploring Xun's room alone. Thought she could not tell if she was completely alone, she felt free to look around, just like what Xun had told her. Shang Xiang observed everything, from desks to paintings on the wall. The room was quite spacious, and she can even dance around while enjoying the atmosphere. She saw countless books, mostly about strategy and war. Then she laid her eyes on a wooden desk. She came close to it and noticed one thing: the drawer is halfway open. _Someone had been here._Shang Xiang thought. Lu Xun maybe left it as it is but the idea that someone else had barged into his room secretly entered her mind first. She reached for it, and noticed a piece of white paper. Curious, she slowly pulled it out." Can you hand me my silk robe?"Xun's voice suddenly came. Shang Xiang withdrew her hand from the paper,heading to the closet,and as she was about to pull the handle, Xun suddenly spoke. "Just right there at the left corner of the bed."Shang Xiang let go of the closet handle and handed the blue silk robe to Lu Xun. _What now?_she thought. _Is he going to come out with only a robe?_


	4. View From the Closet

Xiao Qiao was quiet, even if she was panting from horror that Shang Xiang was ready to open the closet door. She peeked outside from several holes that were designed and carved in the closet, holes about the size of a thumb. Clearly, she could see Shang Xiang's wide smile even before Lu Xun stepped out of the bathroom. And when he did, he was only clad in a a nice, blue silk robe, the one that almost made Xiao get into trouble.

_This is not good. _Xiao thought. She knows Shang Xiang's flirtatious ways toward Lu Xun, and she was unsure if Xun will give in, thought he has his smart ways to find a way out, in case anything shall happen. "I knew I was right when I came here.",Shang Xiang suddenly said, distracting Xiao's thoughts easily. _Flirt._she thought, _Get away, Boyan, get away!_

Somehow, her silent pleading for Xun to resist temptation was unsuccessful. She could see Xun's face moving towards Shang Xiang's, closer, closer, until their lips lock tight. Worse, Shang Xiang seemed to be enjoying every bit of it. This made Xiao Qiao gasp. Very loudly. She covered her mouth but it was too late.

Xiao could see the couple's reaction from her loud gasp. They immediately stopped, looking around for someone who might see them. Xiao couldn't think clearly. She was disappointed at Xun, and to herself for witnessing such event. This time, she was strong enough not to cry, but the pain inside was unbearable. Right then and there she wanted to come out of the closet and seek comfort from her sister. However, she was distracted by Xun's voice.

'I'm sorry!', he said. Shang Xiang was hesitant to stop but she felt that somebody is still watching, though she could not tell if the intruder was outside or inside the room. "I guess I got a little carried away too.", she replied. "I gotta get some sleep. Good night, Boyan.",her flirtatious tone never left her voice. 'Wait.' Xun said, hiding at a corner and putting some clothes on. 'I'll accompany you.'he offered.

Xiao Qiao was relieved. Finally, its her chance to come out.


	5. Breakfast

After accompanying Shang Xiang on the way to her room, Lu Xun felt horribly guilty. _It was just a kiss,Boyan. _,he would tell himself over and over again, but still it was not enough to calm him down.

He entered his room and leaned against the door. He wanted some sleep right now! He walked towards the desk, hoping to find his doctor's medication on how to soothe a tired mind by sleeping. Instead, when he opened his drawer, a thin, white paper laid on top of his books. Curious, and perhaps mistaken that it was his medication, he read the letter.

"_You know, I am doing just fine after or little incident. We remained friends after that, but I guess I want a small change. I am happy with Yu, but often I feel you looking at me, and it makes me so much happier. I suppose I was wrong when I said friends should be friends. I want you back, Boyan. Meet me at the Garden after dinner._

_Xiao Qiao_

"My Xiao,,," , word suddenly escaped from his mouth. It bothered him a lot. When did Xiao Qiao place this letter? His worry was mixed with a feeling of joy. _I'm winning her back!_he smiled. But everytime he thinks of how Xiao Qiao had slipped the letter bothered him a lot.

With much tension, he searched everywhere in his room, every corner, for clues from Xiao. "Maybe she left more letters,,,", and he began to search in the stack of books from the floor, under the covers. Nothing. "In my closet,,,?". He opened the closet door, and hot steam came out. The steam is so much like body heat, so warm. He looked down as he saw one of his garments had loose thread.

At the base of the closet, a fake flower was caught in the loose thread of his clothing. He picked it up, and chills ran down from his spine when he realized what it was: Xiao Qiao's flower pony tail. One of the flowers was caught in the thread. Xiao Qiao was here.

Realizing this, Xun kicked the base of the closet hard. "Dammit!". He remembered everything that happened since Shang Xiang was in the room. He imagined what Xiao Qiao could be feeling when she saw everything.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-

Though he did not get a good night's sleep, Lu Xun could still stand despite the aching of his body and the throbbing of his head. He searched everywhere for Xiao, all in vain. He even got the guts to approach the older Qiao when she was with Sun Ce, asking her if she had seen her sister. Da only smiled, "Not since this morning."

Breakfast was served hot inside his room. He didn't feel like eating, but the aroma of the noodles made his stomach growl. Picking up his chopsticks, he carefully moved the bowl closer to him. He was ready to eat when his door started creeking. He waited for someone to enter. A worried Zhou Yu came into his view.

"Good morning.", Yu smiled, but he could not hide the tension etched on his face. "I was wondering if you saw Xiao Qiao since this morning?", Yu asked. Lu Xun froze. "Aren't you supposed to be with her?", he asked back. "I've been looking for her all over the place. ", Zhou Yu smiled, flipping back his hair. "Haven't seen her,,,", Xun said, a tone of guilt in his voice. "Sorry for bothering you. By the way, if you saw her please tell her that I've been worrying." ,Zhou Yu said, closing the door behind him.

Lu Xun wondered in astonishment. If Zhou Yu has not seen her, where could Xiao Qiao be?


	6. The Lost Qiao

Xiao Qiao squatted in front of the Dragon statue, praying and hoping that the Gods shall go easy on her. She was there since 5 in the morning, asking for nothing in particular. She just felt safe and comforted in front of the statue.

_I have seen enough._Xiao thought. The image from last night still burned in her mind, and it wasn't easy to take it away. It was unfair. Just when she had tried to voice out her feelings to him once more, the flirtatious Shang Xiang comes along.

Xiao couldn't even cry. _I still have Zhou Yu! _She thought, but the idea of having a man like him didn't cheer her up either. She sighed, hoping that everything would be better when she finally decides to leave the temple.

"Xiao? There you are!", a familiar voice shouted from afar. "it is early to thank the Gods! Have you eaten breakfast?" Xiao Qiao need not to turn around to see who it was. Da Qiao was the very first person to find her wherever she was. "I guess,,,I just want some quiet place to stay.", Xiao said, still not facing her sister. Da knows something is not right. "Is anything wrong, Xiao?", Da asked. "I will be. I just need more time for myself, really.". Xiao replied. "Very well.", Da smiled. "By the way, Xiao, Zhou Yu was worried about you."

_Zhou Yu? _Xiao thought._ Well,,,,_

"And, oh, Lu Xun was also searching for you. It seems that you got everyone worried, sister.", Da said before leaving.

_Lu Xun?! I'm the least of his concern! Now that he has Shang Xiang,,,,_Xiao thought, closing her eyes tightly,her mouth sealed tight. _Why? Why does it have to be this way?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sun Shang Xiang danced around her room. She imagined that last night would not end, and she was obviously beaming with joy. She could remember the taste of his lips, its soft texture and lusciousness. She wanted more.

She really believed that she got too carried away, for they might end up doing something that they're not yet meant to do. Maybe they were fortunate enough that it stopped as a kiss, but still, nothing could satisfy Shang Xiang's longing to be with Xun, every minute, every hour, witnessing his angelic features.

_Darn. _She thought. _If it hadn't been that gasp,,,_The sound of the loud gasp made her a little nervous. Right then and there she knew that someone was inside. Her guts tell her so. What she's not sure about is where that person might be hiding, or if he or she was hiding in the first place.

_Maybe just one of the maids._she thought. Nothing really to worry about. And besides, more good things than bad things happened to her last night. And she hasn't forgotten to thank the Gods for that.

_Hmm._ Shang Xiang smiled to herself. _Time to go to the temple._


	7. A Father's Decision

Sun Shang Xiang had a wide smile on her face while walking her way to the temple. Sun Ce had asked her where she was headed, and she told him proudly that she will have to pay the Gods a visit for being so kind to her. Sun Ce had a wide grin on his face when he heard that. "So, it wasn't a secret anymore?", he asked, still grinning. Shang Xiang paused. "What secret?", she asked. _Don't tell me you're speaking about the kiss._ "Nothing!", Ce smiled. "I was just kidding!", he laughed. Shang Xiang slapped her brother's chest. "Sicko!", she laughed. And after a while, she began walking again with a smile across her face.

Arriving at the foot of the temple, Shang Xiang took a deep breath. However, she froze when she saw a familiar figure standing near the post, all the way up the stairs. She climbed up, and as she became nearer to the figure, she can see her depressed face, as if earth fell down on her. She came closer, realizing who it was. "Hey!", Shang Xiang waved. She walked briskly, finally facing the crestfallen Xiao Qiao. When Xiao saw her face, Shang Xiang could tell that she's not in a very good mood.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

after finishing the hot noodles in his room, Lu Xun went to the Garden, hoping to find Xiao Qiao. She had written in her letter that they shall meet in the Garden after dinner, and it was only after breakfast that time. Xun knows this, but he knew that Xiao wouldn't show up after dinner either. After what happened, Xun thought of burying his face from Xiao Qiao forever, but that isn't his best bet.

He was preoccupied by such thoughts that he did not notice Sun Jian appearing from the cherry blossoms. "It's a nice morning, my strategist." Sun Jian's voice made Lu Xun jump a little from his seat. "Good morning, sir.", he said standing up. "Sit down, young man.", Sun Jian nodded. "So how are you these days?", he asked. "Just the same old me, sir.", Lu Xun said, smiling. Sun Jian raised a hand and touched his chin. "I suggest that you do not overwork yourself.", Jian said. "Especially that your hard work is finally paying off."

_Paying off? My hard work is paying off._ Xun thought. _Maybe I'll be raised to a higher position. But wait, that's nothing to be happy about! It just means more work!_

Sun Jian walked slowly, patting the strategist's back. "You see,", he continued, "I have finally made my choice." _Choice?_ Lu Xun thought. "I have observed that most Wu officers, especially those who are young, and I'll tell you, they all have their own weird behaviors.", Sun Jian said. "Taishi Ci is a brave one. He often appears to be so tough that I wouldn't want to go near him. Gan Ning the pirate? I wouldn't want to go near him either. Every time he disturbs the pagodas, the temples, with those bells. But believe me, I do like his performance in the battlefield. And Zhou Yu, well, he seems to be happy with the younger Qiao." This made Lu Xun smirk.

"So I've made up my mind. My daughter deserves fine young man to give me grandchildren.", Sun Jian smiled.

Lu Xun paused. It all suddenly made sense to him now.

"Yes. You will be marrying Shang Xiang, Lu Xun."


	8. Showdown At The Temple

"Are you alright?", Shang Xiang asked. She had her hands on her waist, and she looked somewhat bossy, demanding an answer.

_None of your business, tomboy. _Xiao Qiao thought. she wished that she could tell her straight to her face.

Realizing that she wouldn't mind to answer, Shang Xiang raised an eyebrow. _Did you lose in the lottery, brat?_ She thought. She knows that she is somehow conceited since she is the Wu princess, but no one shall snob her just because they are feeling bad or moody. To her, this is rudeness, because she had never snubbed anyone in her entire life, and it was unfair, because she had shown some concern to this "helpless little girl".

"Nothing. Goodbye!", Xiao Qiao answered swiftly, giving Shang Xiang a fake smile. She hurriedly turned around to go down the stairs, and when her face was out of Shang Xiang's sight, she rolled her pretty eyes.

_Oops. Am I becoming a bitch?_ Xiao thought, never pausing. _Am I_ _becoming bad because of Boyan?_ For a few seconds, she felt guilty, but as far as she knows, Shang Xiang deserves it. _That's for tearing me apart_ _last night._ She smiled to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_This is insane!_ Lu Xun screamed inside of him, placing his hat above his face, as he was lying on his bed. He suffocated himself with the hat as he remembered what Sun Jian had told him, that the wedding will be tomorrow, first thing in the morning, and how he referred to him as son-in-law.

_Sun Jian must be happy about this._ Lu Xun thought. _Would Shang Xiang be?_

Then flashbacks came to him. Right after the Han dynasty was divided into the three kingdoms, Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei turned bitter. It first became known to him were at the camp in search for the Imperial Seal. He was forcing himself not to sleep, then the Wu princess suddenly entered his tent. She began talking to him like she was a long lost best friend. He thought that she just needed someone to listen about the failed marriage, but every time he opens up the topic, she dismissed it as if she was not interested.

And right after that, he knew about Sun Jian's "quest" in search of the right husband for her daughter. _This is what the flirtatious ways is all about._ Lu Xun smiled. He's suddenly getting it. Whenever Shang Xiang flirts, he flirts back. That's why he'll be the husband. And for sure, Shang Xiang would want to be his bride.

_What about me? Am I happy? _He suffocated himself more. He wanted to marry Shang Xiang. She was irresistable. But would he hurt Xiao Qiao for that?

"Hey!",someone said, making Xun rise up from his bed, the hat still on his face. "You okay, Boyan?", the voice asked. "I am.", Xun replied, realizing Zhou Yu's voice. He took the hat from his face.

"Afternoon is not a great time for suicide.", Yu laughed. "I found Xiao Qiao just moments ago. She said she was praying at the temple. Weird, huh?" Lu Xun faked a giggle. "And don't be late for dinner! Everyone's invited. I think Sun Jian is announcing some news.", Zhou Yu smiled. "See ya, Boyan."

_Oh no. _Xun thought, biting his lower lip. _Here comes the pain. _


	9. Ce and His Big Mouth

Author's Note: Thanks for those who keep giving me reviews. It helps a lot because I really don't know how this story will end. All I know is I can relate to the story! (Don't get me wrong. I'm not getting married, I'm just 14.) Keep them reviews coming! )

_Imbecile!_

Sun Shang Xiang sighed. She wiped sweat from her fore head, following the younger Qiao's movements until she disappeared from her view. _That imbecile shouldn't be the reason to stop me. I'm thanking the Gods here, girl!_

Turning her back to the stairs, Shang Xiang walked slowly towards the dragon statue. Quietly, she kneeled in front of it, closing her eyes. Then she prayed out loud. "My praise and gratitude to you for giving me the blessings that I've received. I will gladly take care of these gifts from you to show my sincere gratitude. I pray for the prosperity of our land, the health of my father and for all my harmless intentions."

She paused for a while, then opened those bright eyes. _Harmless intentions? _She thought. _Hey, how sure am I that I'm not harming anybody here? _She looked around for anyone who might be witnessing her actions. Her thoughts ran deep. _Just how sure am I that Lu Xun is only mine? And if I'm not harming anyone then am I harming myself because of these wishes?_

Then it dawned upon her that she is supported by her father. A few days after the imperial seal was found, she gathered the guts to tell her father about her plans to re-marry. Gladly, Sun Jian considered her wish, and she was also given the free will to choose her husband. The one whom she chooses will be married to her as long as her father agrees. That was their deal. And when Sun Jian asked her if she has decided, she replied, "Because of him, daddy, I became eager to meet the people of Wujun to see what they're like."

_Daddy has to know._ Shang Xiang stood up, feeling the breeze. Never did she knew that her father had decided before her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, cheer up, gal!", Sun Ce laughed, making weird faces to make Xiao Qiao laugh, as she was seated beside the pond.

_You deserve better._ Xiao told herself inside. _Take a look at it, Xiao! Shang Xiang is a tomboy and perhaps Lu Xun is gay. The first time you saw him, you thought he was a girl, remember? That's why you befriended him .you were mistaken. And being with him was a mistake too. Move on, Xiao!_

She sighed as she kept her bitter thoughts inside. She was thinking too hard, too seriously. But she never made up her mind, whether to just move on or to continue to believe that Xun will do something. She left him a letter, and she knew that the moment Xun reads it he'll be knocking on her door even before dinner, unlike what she had written. Xun makes things better when he disobeys. Last time he disobeyed Zhou Yu's orders not to use fire arrows for some reason. And when Xun did, he was able to roast enemies even before battle. Somehow Xiao wished that Xun will not only disobey in the battlefield, but to some people as well.

"Boo!", Sun Ce shouted, almost knocking Xiao Qiao into the pond.

_Stupid Ce!_ She thought, giving Sun Ce a cold stare. "Cheer up, will ya?", Ce smiled. "I cant believe Da can actually stand you!", Xiao shouted, an angry tone in her voice. "Gimme a break, stupid little conqueror!"

"Hey, hey! You wont cheer up, eh? What kind of problem could be bothering you?", Sun Ce asked, lowering his head a little. "Lemme tell you a little secret my father told me. Just to make you a little happy, I guess.", Ce grinned, making Xiao Qiao curious and excited. She moved her head closer to Ce's mouth. Ce began to whisper.

"Someone's getting married tomorrow!"

"You're kidding me!", Xiao screamed, a smile slowly emerging from her pink lips. "You and my sis?! Gan Ning and a maid?! Who?!", she asked. "Relax!", Ce grinned. "Actually he's a very close friend of yours.Let's just say that he'll never be complete without his hat."

Xiao Qiao's smile began to fade. Even before Sun Ce had told her, she already knew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sun Jian was surprised. He explained everything to the strategist who just paid him a visit to his room. "Everything is prepared. Do you want to tell me something, boy?", he asked. Surely, Lu Xun wouldn't want to tell him the dilemma he's in. if he wanted himself dead in the next few moments then probably he'll spill to Sun Jian. "I-I'm just a little nervous, sir.", he replied.

Sun Jian chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, Lu Xun. I promise you, this wedding will be great. The only thing that can stop this event is—", he paused, noticing dark clouds forming in the sky."—bad weather."


	10. Mirror Moments

Sun Shang Xiang was surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere. "Welcome back to Earth1", Gan NIng had greeted her as she walked briskly. "Hey, pirate! What's going on?", she asked, raising her head up the sky. The clouds were dark, making the place a little gloomy. "I think the Gods are not too happy that you paid them a visit.", Gan Ning replied. Shang Xiang crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm serious here!", she grinned. "I dunno!", Gan Ning said. "Rain, maybe. It's gotta be the rain." Shnag Xiang placed her hands above her head. "Oh, great. See ya around, pirate.", she waved swiftly,then continued her way to her father's room. She reached the hallway, pausing in front of the mirror. _It's the brat!_

On the mirror's reflection, she could see Xiao Qiao walking slowly with a poor expression on her face. She was just right behind Shang Xiang, but she dared not to look at her. _I wont be caught dead looking at her dumb face. _She thought. Shrugging her thoughts off, she continued to walk. _Poor girl. I think Zhou Yu prefers to spend time with battle plans. _

Arriving her father's room, she opened the door as if it was her own room. Sun Jian was looking outside, probably wondering how the clouds formed so quickly. "Daddy.", she called. Sun Jian quickly turned around.

"Daddy, I've made up my mind.", Shang Xiang said. She smiled at her dad, waiting for his reaction. "Well, you did so a long time ago.", her father replied. _Wait. What the hell,,,? _Shang Xiang wondered. This was not the reaction that she was expecting. "You said you wanted to meet the people of Wujun because of him. Well I guess because of him I would like to meet them too.", he continued. Shang Xiang stood still, wiping the astonished look on her face. "Oh, daddy.", she said, walking towards him, giving him a hug. "He's the one, daddy. I wanna marry Boyan."

"Shang Xiang, I knew you would.", Sun Jian replied. Shang Xiang let go of the embrace. "I have prepared everything for you. Tomorrow is your biggest day, daughter.", he continued.

Shang Xiang stood frozen. _I cant believe it!_ She thought. "Oh, daddy, you're so great!", she giggled. Sun JIan had a wide smile. "Let's just pray that we'll have a good weather tomorrow.", he said, as he saw rain drops outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Water droplets ran down Xiao Qiao's face. For a while she thought that the weather made her feel worse. It made her surroundings gloomier. Seconds earlier, Shang Xiang stopped by the hallway mirror for a reason she didn't know. _To check herself, maybe._ Xiao told herself. _She's checking if she's pretty enough_ _in case Lu Xun passes by. Duh. _

_Why am I sulking?!_ Xiao thought, closing her eyes tightly as she let herself get drenched. _They are getting married tomorrow. As if I can do something about it! _Embracing herself from the cold, she entered the hallway. Closing her eyes, she began to recall her memories.

It was dark, and the only lights that surrounded the hallway were those coming from torches, which are pretty far from them. However, the fire created a calming atmosphere for the two of them. They were in front of the mirror, and she watched him carefully as he slowly pulled her flower ponytail. "You look so much wonderful when you let your hair down.", he whispered to her. At first she thought of reacting in her usual way, like a playful shove or a loud giggle, anything childish. But now is not the time. This is serious. Sentimental. He moved closer to her face and kissed her fore head lightly. And after that, he said something. Something Xiao Qiao can not remember.

_I have to remember!_ She screamed at herself inside. _Those words he said made me feel that I was the prettiest woman alive. How could I forget?!_

Opening her eyes, Xiao Qiao thought hard. Somehow she felt that the answer lies not far away from her. _The mirror could help!_ She thought, running towards it. Her reflection was a mess, droplets of water rolling down her cheeks, her hair drenched. She pulled her flower pony tail quickly, allowing her wet hair to touch her shoulders. She focused her eyes. And that's when she remembered.

"Your beautiful eyes can make anyone do anything for you."

Xiao Qiao's face suddenly turned bright. Surely, those words from him are part of her cherished memories.

_No Shang Xiang can stop me now. _


	11. Confessions

Dressed only in his blue silk robe, Lu Xun was sitting beside his window, reading he poems that his fellow scholars back in Wujun had given him. The poems were about nature, and reading them gave Lu Xun the idea to meditate. His plans were ruined though, because earlier while he was with Sun Jian, it started to rain. He watched the rain by the window, and he thought that the huge drops will hurt when they hit his skin. And if the rain wouldnt stop, Lu Xun thought, the wedding tomorrow might be cancelled.

He placed the poems inside a book, then he opened the drawer to keep it. Somehow, Xiao Qiao's letter caught his attention. "Arrgh!!!!", he growled without much energy in his voice. He was tired. Tired of everything around him. Sick of all the battle plans, scrolls, and being a general. He was so tired that even his hat felt heavy on his head.

_I left all the little things I used to own in Wujun just to be here And ever since, I haven't owned anything. WHY?!_ He growled some more. If it wasn't so embarrassing to bitch his life out in the field, Lu Xun wished he could do so with everyone listening. "Give me life!!!!", he screamed, pounding the wooden desk. He grabbed a bottle of wine that Gan Ning gave him a long time ago, one that he vowed never to touch. _This is very handy._ He suddenly thought.

Then he remembered what his mother told him when she was still alive. His mother was very beautiful, but all she could do in her entire life was to watch Lu Xun's father get drunk every night, surrounded by prostitutes, while she was in one corner, quiet. She once told him, "I cannot wait for my time to come but I do not deny that I want to see you grow. But tell me—if you are going to be like your father, running away from his problems, bathing himself with alcohol—then I will gladly accept my death—even if it comes tomorrow!" Lu Xun was too surprised to answer, and she began to weep very loudly. Weeks after she fell ill and died.

Lu Xun pounded the wine bottle on his desk. "I'm not going to be like that faggot,,", he whispered. he bit his lower lip, catching his breath as if he was dying. Suddenly, someone barged into his room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xiao Qiao didn't even bother to knock. She opened his door right away. "Look at you, you're wet.", he said. She sighed. Everytime they would meet, he always noticed her looks first. "Does that mean I cant enter?", she asked seriously. "No. Come in!", he replied, pushing some scrolls aside. "Sit.", he said, offering a wooden chair.

"We need to talk.", Xiao Qiao said. They stared at each other for quite a while. They were seated face-to-face, he was seated on his bed, his hands folded together between his knees. "About what?", he asked. She watched him flip his long, black hair quickly. This was a habit that he never got rid of. "What is it, Xiao?", Zhou Yu asked once more. Worry started to show on his angelic face. _Too late. _Xiao thought. _I already made up my mind. _

"I-I think we need to end this now.", Xiao said , keeping her gaze below. As she stared on the floor, she could hear Zhou Yu's soft giggles. "Come on.", he laughed. "Stop kidding around--"

"I'm not kidding around!"

Zhou Yu sat still. He was surprised. This was the first time he saw Xiao Qiao so serious, so angry. He wondered why. "Sit down.", he said softly. "All this time I thought I was happy. I came to realize that I'm not anymore." ,Xiao replied. "Why? Are the battle plans more important to you?" Zhou Yu sighed. He flipped his hair back for the second time. "I know I'm busy. But I have never neglected you. I always wished that I could set those scrolls aside for a long time just to be with you! You know I couldn't! And its for our sake!", he said, gesturing with his hands. Xiao Qiao froze.

She stood still, then she began to sit down slowly. "Don't get me wrong. Its just that every time you want to spend more time with me, you pass your work to Boyan." , she replied. Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow. "It's time for me to confess, Yu. I love Boyan. And you make him kill himself working with those scrolls because of me! I'm afraid that if you cant have enough time for me then why do you have to take Boyan's time for me too?!", she cried. Zhou Yu stood up. "Why are you saying this, Xiao?", he asked. He began walking farther from her. "Why now?", he asked, almost angry. "I'm losing him.", Xiao answered. Zhou Yu laughed at her softly. "He's not going to be dead because of the load I'm entrusting him! What exactly do you think of me? That I'm enjoying other people's misery?!"

"No!", Xiao Qiao shouted. Her tears started to run down her face. "I'm losing him tomorrow. I cant let that happen." Zhou Yu was surprised. He felt cheated and betrayed, but he could not clearly see why. He did not understand how Xiao Qiao could be losing Lu Xun tomorrow. He did not know why Xiao would mind losing Xun when he was always by her side. He is uncertain of Xiao Qiao's actions. "You will understand, Zhou Yu. If I cant make you then Lu Xun will.", Xiao said.


	12. Sister

"Oh, Xun, I'm so happy for you!"

Lu Xun smiled, but he was not happy about Da Qiao making a mad dash to his room. He was afraid that she would see him clutching the bottle of wine in his hand, catching his breath like crazy. "For what?", he asked, wiping the beads of sweat on his fore head with the back of his hand. "Ce has told me about your wedding tomorrow.", Da smiled. She was red from excitement. "He did?", Lu Xun asked, blocking the wine bottle from Da's sight. "You know Ce. He's such a blabber mouth, but he seems to be spreading such a nice news.", Da said. She paused, noticing the tired expression on Lu Xun's face. "You don't look so happy to me."

"Oh,,you know me. I always work on Zhou Yu's 'leftovers'.", he replied, rolling his eyes. "Do I look like I'm already 54?", he asked. Da walked towards the door, closing it behind her silently. "Tell me what happened, Boyan.", she said softly, a serious and worried expression on her face. Lu Xun smiled to himself. Da hasn't changed. She still knows everything about his problems, even if he's not with Xiao anymore. "Xiao never told me about anything, but I knew something was wrong when I saw her early this morning. You'll tell me what's the matter, wont you?", she asked, moving closer to Lu Xun. At first, Lu Xun was hesitant, but he needed help. A help that Da Qiao is willing to give.

"Xiao wants me back.", he said. He could see that Da Qiao is getting worried. "You know I'm getting married tomorrow. I love your sister."

"Then why not cancel the wedding/ you'd do that for my sister, would you?", she asked softly. She could see that Lu Xun is almost crying. "I love Shang Xiang too.", Xun replied. Da stood frozen for a while. Then she began to tug Xun's robe. "You have but only one heart.", she said. "Decide."

Lu Xun grabbed Da's hand tenderly from his robe. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. _I do not have all the time in the world. _He thought. then finally, he opened them slowly, and said, "Tell your sister….I'm sorry I cant be with her."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xioa Qiao cried loudly as Da embraced her. Her sister's embrace was tight, but she needed warmth, she needed it badly. "You've done everything, sister.", Da said as she cried in her arms. "The rest is up to him now."

"Da..", Xiao said, crying her heart out. "I left everything for him. I gave up Zhou Yu. I left everything for Boyan.", she said as Da stroked her damp hair. "But he's getting married, Xiao. If you really love him then you should be happy for him.", Da replied.

_Why did I break up with Zhou Yu?_ Xiao thought. _Perhaps he loves Shang Xiang more. Perhaps I am happier alone. _

She closed her eyes as Da began to sing softly to her. Da does this everytime she seeked comfort from her, but this time, the song is a little sad, something Xiao Qiao has never heard before. As Da sang, she began to recall her memories once more, for the last time.

"Your beautiful eyes can make anyone do anything for you." These were the words Lu Xun said when they were in front of the hallway mirror. These words drove her to break up with Zhou Yu. These words gave her hope. It's all over now, though, and they will never be together.

Somehow, as Xiao Qiao rested in her sister's embrace, she suddenly felt that it was never too late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's Note: No,no. it's not over yet! Watch out for the next chapters. )


	13. Shang Xiang Raises Hell

Lu Xun buried his face with his hat again, for a different reason this time. This is the very first time that his intelligence had failed him. He could not understand why he could make quick decisions in the battlefield with confidence that he decided what is right. But when it comes to love, his brain doesn't seem to work. He had to admit to himself that he gave a very uncertain decision to Da Qiao. Whether it was lack of time or energy, he knew that Da Qiao had considered his decision as final.

He quickly grabbed the bottle of wine from his desk. _Darn, if I cant make good decisions, might as well live with it! _He thought, as he began drinking the alcohol like he had never drank anything in his entire life. The taste of the wine didn't please him at all. But he did not care if he's going to me drunk. _Xingba is with me. _ He smiled

Lu Xun paused as he felt the burning sensation in his throat, down to his stomach. But he kept his firm grip on the bottle. Many moments have passed and he was there, holding the bottle firmly, until Zhou Yu came in.

"Come in.", Lu Xun said from afar. He couldn't help but notice that Zhou Yu was mad. _That's what you get from being a general and a boyfriend at the same time!_ He laughed to himself quietly. Zhou Yu closed the door behind him and sighed deeply. "Yes,,,?", Lu Xun asked, still clutching the wine bottle. Zhou Yu smiled at him. "I know you know.", he said, making Lu Xun curious. "Know what?", he asked back. Zhou Yu's face turned serious, but then again, he always was. "Xiao has told me everything about you. I mean, concerning the both of you.", he smiled, trying to cover up his anger. He was not mad at Lu Xun—he was still his friend, he was just angry because everything had happened so quickly. it was painful—but Zhou Yu had accepted everything with his whole self.

"Bullshit. We were done a long time ago.", Lu Xun said, and Zhou Yu can see that he's becoming irritable. He was surprised because the reply didn't sound like Xun at all. He could react like that, but only in a milder version. "What I'm trying to say is—she left me for you.", he said calmly. Lu Xun only laughed at him. "Anyone could do that to you! Especially if it's to make you jealous." , Lu Xun replied, and again, it wasn't what Zhou Yu was expecting. The reply sounded more like Gan Ning. Zhou Yu started to worry. "Cut the crap.", Lu Xun continued, waving his hand swiftly in disgust. "Wanna drink?", he asked as he raised the almost empty bottle of wine with a hand.

"What are you doing?!", Zhou Yu said angrily, approaching Lu Xun briskly. Lu Xun giggled like a maniac. "No, no. I'm 17! I am so close to being an adult—", he said. "—so don't you hell tell me that I cant take this stuff." Zhou Yu was mad. Though he didn't know what drove Lu Xun to get himself drunk, he slapped Lu Xun's hand, sending the bottle to the desk, spilling the small amount of wine on a letter.

"I am serious here.", he said. "So am I.", Lu Xun smiled. Zhou Yu held his face with a tight grip. "All I want you to do is to tell her that its alright.", he said, keeping a tight grip on Lu Xun's face. "Tell her, she's not losing you." As Zhou Yu explained, Lu Xun began to react in a more sensible manner. "Tell her—tell her everything." Zhou Yu smiled. Quickly, Lu Xun bolted out of he room, leaving Zhou Yu smiling to himself. Finally, he decided to leave the young strategist's room with ease in his heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leaning against her father's door, Shang Xiang frowned as she stared at the awful weather. It was late in the afternoon, and dinner will be served soon. She has not forgotten that her father will announce the wedding this dinner, but if the event shall be cancelled, then the announcement shall spoil the excitement.

Earlier she had told her father to cancel the wedding because she had a feeling that the weather is going to be worse the next day. She also asked her father to stop the announcement. "I want to surprise everyone, daddy. Announce the wedding if you're sure that it will not be cancelled.", she told him. Her father agreed to her plan, and he told her to tell Lu Xun right away. After thanking him, she began to walk in search of her husband-to-be.

Soon she reached Lu Xun's room at the left wing of the pagoda. She tugged her hair beneath her ears and cleared her throat. Somehow she felt that there is no need to knock since she will be his wife soon. So she opened the door and found no one inside, except Lu Xun's hat resting on the bed.

"Boyan?", she called, but there was no reply. She called his name many times, until the wooden desk caught her attention.

She gasped in shock when she saw an empty bottle of wine lying on top of a letter. She grabbed the bottle and wondered why Lu Xun kept a thing like it at his early age. She laid her eyes in the letter. She could see that some of the text were erased by the alcohol. Loudly, she read what she can. "I often feel you looking at me—makes me so much happier—I want you back, Boyan,,,", she read. _Whose letter is it from? _She asked herself, and noticed a name beneath the letter's body. ",,,,Xiao Qiao."

Enraged, Shang Xiang pounded the bottle on the desk, shattering the base of it partly. Angry thoughts ran through her head. _Xiao Qiao doesn't know when to stop._


	14. While Knocking At Your Door

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!"

Lu Xun screamed, running through the corridors. He hurriedly made his way to Xiao Qiao's room, screaming out his stupidity to everyone who passes by. He happened to meet Gan Ning at the far end of the hallway, and the pirate made a disgusted face upon seeing the strategist running with only a robe on. "You look girly without your hat!", he ridiculed, as Lu Xun became nearer. "I'm so stupid!", Lu Xun screamed back. "And you think I didn't know?!", Gan Ning laughed as the boy disappeared at the far end of the hallway.

Though he kept his pace up for a few minutes, Lu Xun felt that his head is becoming heavier each step. He felt wobbly as he came nearer to Xiao Qiao's room, then his surrounding started to spin a little. He was only a few steps away from her door, but all she could do was to walk slowly to maintain his balance. The door is becoming nearer and nearer, and as he knocked, he became unconscious at the very front of her door.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Boyan? Can you hear me?"

Xiao Qiao's face became clearer and clearer as Lu Xun tried hard to open his eyes. He noticed that they were inside her room now. At first, he thought that he was lying in her bed, but he felt a different warmth that gave him so much comfort.

"Can you hear me now?"

Lu Xun stared at her pretty face for a while, then he tried to get up, but he didn't had enough strength. "Don't push yourself to get up. You still need to rest.", Xiao said sweetly. Lu Xun could see clearly now. "Do you feel okay?", she asked, stroking Lu Xun's hair slowly. He came to realize that he was resting on Xiao Qiao's bosom. "What happened to me?", he asked. Xiao sighed with a sad expression on her face. "I suppose you're here to tell me about something.", she said.

Lu Xun tried hard to remember everything he could, but all he knew is everything went black when he was knocking at her door. "Everything was pitch black,,then there was you.", he said, his eyes focusing hard. ",,,What?", Xiao asked. She tightened her grip on Lu Xun's head, making sure that he's warm enough. "Then there was you,,,", Lu Xun continued. "What are you trying to say?!", Xiao asked softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _Was it something I said?_ He thought, as he saw the tears slowly falling down her face. He placed his hand on her left cheek, bringing her face closer to his. "Tell me—tell me you're not getting married tomorrow.", Xiao Qiao said in between sobs. For a few seconds, Lu Xun couldn't believe what's happening. The wedding, Xiao Qiao's tears,,, everything did not make sense to him. But after some time, he began to remember everything one by one.

"Tell me, Boyan,,,", Xiao cried, wrapping a strong arm around his head. "Stop crying,,,,stop it,,", he pleaded. "Stop crying, I don't want to see those tears. Stop it, my Xiao." But his words only made her cry more. Her sobs echoed through out the room, and the wind from outside blew one of the candles, creating a dim atmosphere. Lu Xun could see Xiao Qiao's face illuminated by candlelight. "I love you, so stop crying.", he pleaded again. "You do? Do you love me, Boyan?", Xiao asked, smiling a little. He tried to get up slowly, and it wasn't long when his lips started brushing against hers, and this time, they kissed so passionately, they forgot everything about dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lu Xun rubbed his eyes gently,. Xiao Qiao rested on his chest, and she seemed to be in a very deep sleep. He gently laid her head on the pillow, then he kissed her fore head lightly, just like what he always did before. Quietly, he put on his robe, and he tried to wake her up gently to tell her that he's leaving. Unfortunately, Xiao refused to wake up, making Lu Xun smile to himself on how cute her face was when she was sleeping. He quietly opened the door, and he frowned at the bad weather.

Closing the door behind him, Lu Xun made his way to his room. He scanned every door that he passes by, and he could tell that nobody was up yet. It was so quiet that even his footsteps made loud sounds. Finally reaching the left wing, he turned curious upon seeing his door open.

Just when he was about to enter his room, he met Sun Jian at the left side of the corridor. "Good morning.", Sun Jian greeted, his hands behind him. He greeted back. "You're up early.", Sun Jian said, searching around. "I slept early, sir.", Lu Xun replied. "Oh, yes.", Sun Jian said. "Last night everyone was there for dinner. Except you."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't show up, sir.", Lu Xun said humbly. Sun Jian chuckled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I didn't announce the wedding because I have cancelled it due to the bad weather.", he said. Lu Xun sighed. "Did Shang Xiang tell you?", Sun Jian asked. Lu Xun nodded nervously. Sun Jian had a worried expression on his face. "She didn't,,, I wonder why,,,", he said, touching his chin. "Well I guess I'll see you later.' Lu Xun smiled at him as he turned around, only to turn back a few seconds later.

"Have you seen the younger Qiao? She wasn't with us last night either."

Lu Xun nodded nervously again, this time, his heart beating very loudly. He sighed. _I hate it when we gather for dinner. _He thought.


	15. Catfight

Sun Shang Xiang walked back and forth across her room. She was so angry, angry that the wedding was cancelled, angry at herself. _I should've known earlier. _

Aside from seeing Xiao Qiao's letter, what made her furious was last night's dinner. Lu Xun wasn't there, and she wasn't there either. She tried to hide her rage that night. She was so mad at Xiao Qiao, but she wasn't sure if she was mad at Xun either.

Realizing that things are not going her way, she grabbed her weapon and decided to train herself to death. _If I don't release some of this anger, I would die. _She thought. she opened her door and slammed it behind her, making the maids outside jump in surprise.

Briskly, she made her way down to the base of the pagoda. It was a training spot for everyone when it was raining. It was morning now, and some of the generals are already up. Arriving the training spot, she held her weapons tightly as she searched for someone to train with.

She groaned to herself when she spotted several soldiers training with each other. "Warm me up!", she shouted out to them, and they began to approach her one by one. She battled them as if they were the enemy. Somehow, she was frustrated at their performance. She thought that they're not yet fully awake, and when she had finished them off , she left them exhausted when she saw someone at the corner of her eye.

Walking at the left side of the training spot was Xiao Qiao. There was something different about her this time, and this made Shang Xiang's blood boil. She was smiling, and Shang Xiang thinks she knew why. She smiled in excitement as she saw that Xiao Qiao was carrying her weapons as well. "Hey!", she screamed at her. "I'm talking to you!", she said. Xiao Qiao paused as Shang Xiang moved closer to her. Raising her weapons, Shang Xiang offered, "Wanna train?"

Xiao Qiao smiled at her, a good sign of acceptance. She waved her fans swiftly as she made her way towards the princess. Shang Xiang made the first strike, and Xiao Qiao failed to guard herself. Shang Xiang's weapon was pretty close to hitting her breasts. "Come on, girl! I'm the lady to mess with!", Shang Xiang shouted. Xiao Qiao waved her fans gracefully, preventing Shang Xiang's heavy blows. She could tell that the princess was angry, maybe because her wedding was cancelled. "Am I training with a Wu officer or what?!", Shang Xiang shouted, hitting Xiao Qiao's waist with her legs intentionally. Xiao Qiao growled in pain as she held the left side of her waist in pain. The pain was unbearable—and it was foul. Xiao decided to take it personally.

Waving her weapon in a swift motion, she striked Shang Xiang's left arm, wounding her just above the elbow. The princess stared at her angrily as her wound started to bleed. Soldiers at the training spot came to separate them—and Shang Xiang couldn't help but be angry. "She hit me! She hit me!!!", screamed in anger. "You hit me first! That was foul!", Xiao Qiao protested.

Furious, Shang Xiang dropped her weapons to the ground and ran towards Xiao Qiao. She pulled her hair tightly, making Xiao drop her weapons as she tried to grab Shang Xiang's hand from her hair. "Nobody dares to answer to me like that!", the princess screamed in rage, pulling her hair harder. "Stop it!!!", Xiao shouted in pain. It wasn't long before Sun Jian appeared, with Sun Quan and Sun Ce behind him.

"Stop this shameful behavior!", the general shouted angrily, making the soldiers back away from the ladies. "She's a thief! She tried to steal him from me!", Shang Xiang screamed furiously as Sun Quan parted her from the crying Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce came to aide Xiao. "The two of you—come follow me at once!", Sun Jian commanded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Explain to me this scandalous act.", Sun Jian said calmly, turning to the two ladies. Shang Xiang's hand was treated now, but she kept touching her wound, and accusing Xiao Qiao of the pain she's in. meanwhile, Xiao Qiao was crying softly, clutching her destroyed pony tail.

"Youre a thief! You think I'm stupid enough to let you get away?!", Shang Xiang screamed, pointing her finger to Xiao. Xiao cried louder, but said nothing. "Calm down, the two of you!", Sun Jian said, pounding the table with his hands. "What did she steal from you to make you accuse her?"

"I saw her letter! She tried to steal him from me!", Shang Xiang cried. "Steal who, Shang Xiang?", Sun Jian asked impatiently.

"Sir!"

The three paused as a messenger arrived t Sun Jian's door. "Sir, please come quickly. It is urgent."

Sun Jian asked, "What is it?"

"Sir, the Shu forces are fast approaching. It seems that they have planned a surprise attack on us."

Shang Xiang turned her head away from Xiao Qiao. Her head started spinning around. _Shu. Liu Bei is here. _


	16. Without Warning

Nikki's Note: Again many thanks to my loyal readers who keep giving me reviews! To those people who are unauthorized I'm terribly sorry because I forgot to renew my profile ( in which the 'do not accept unauthorized reviews' box was checked. Anyway, I've unchecked it already and sorry for updating late again,,, man, this sore throat is killing me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lu Xun stared at the bottom of the bottle with curiosity burning in his eyes. He placed his fingers under it, and it was still smooth, but there were broken lines indicating that there was great force applied. _Was I that strong?_ He asked himself, scratching his head lightly. Last night he could not remember anything except his night of love with Xiao Qiao. He didn't even bother to think about how he ended up in her bosom, but surely he remembered the bottle. It was Gan Ning's present to him and it was possible that it made him drunk. But how the hell would he explain the letter partly erased by wine?

Slowly, he rolled the letter and kept it inside his closet for privacy. Then turning to the bottle, he raised his hands, framing it in a distance with his slender fingers. "You made me drunk for the very first time, baby,,", he said, trying to get a good view of it.

"Uhh,,, sir,,,", a familiar voice said, making Lu Xun turn around, meeting his bodyguard Li Li after a long time. "Li Li! Long time no see!", he said in amazement, moving closer to her. "What's new? Fight better now? Having a baby? Tell me what's up!" Li Li stood frozen, blushing at the thought that her master has shown concern to her. "Sir,,", she whispered. "Li Li, it's the first time that we met since decades. And how many times to I have to tell you not to call me sir? You haven't changed, Li Li.", Lu Xun smiled. Li Li managed to hide her red face from Xun. "I'm afraid its not the perfect time for this, Master Boyan,,,", she said, almost in a whisper.

Lu Xun paused, his happy face suddenly turning into a big question mark. "And why is that?"

Li Li sighed in relief as hse changed her posture. "Master Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce wished to see you at the training spot at the base of the pagoda. They have told me and the other bodyguards to prepare. The Shu forces will be attacking soon."

"I see,,,", Lu Xun said, his excitement slowly turning into panic. He was nervous not only because he was unprepared, but this time, Shang Xiang's first husband shall be in the same battlefield as them. Lu Xun wondered what the Shu forces want from them. "So the generals are expecting me,,,", he said, shrugging his thoughts off.

"Correct.", Li Li smiled in embarrassment as she finally realizes that Lu Xun is wearing a robe.

'Right away!", Lu XUn snapped his fingers, walking past the lady guard. Suddenly he felt her tight grip on his arm.

"Master Boyan, you might want to put some clothes on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lu Xun walked briskly, fixing himself along the corridors. He made sure that his clothes are neatly placed under his armor. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry for preparation, but they managed to glance at him and give him odd looks. _Is there something on my face? _He wondered. Finally arriving the base of the pagoda, he saw Sun Ce and Zhou Yu standing side-by-side with a few scrolls in their hands.

"You were calling me?", he asked. Both men turned their heads around as Lu Xun stood beside the Little Conqueror. "New look!", Sun Ce said, his face bearing his usual wide grin. For a few seconds, Lu Xun thought that he was pulling some of his mean jokes again. It was only after Zhou Yu finished rolling the scrolls that he realized that he left his hat for the second time. "Dammit!", Lu Xun cried as Ce giggled and slapped his back.

"Liu Bei has very bad timing.", the Little Conqueror pouted, focusing hard on the very bad weather. "So,,, you got any plans for this freaking surprise attack?", he asked both men. Zhou Yu pulled one of the scrolls from his arm. "This plan might help a lot and show them that we're prepared somehow."., he said, handing the scroll to his best friend. Ce studied the plan carefully as Lu Xun peeked from his side. "You mean both the right and left flank shall advance first so we could surround them after some time?", he asked. "That's it.", Zhou Yu replied confidently. As the two discussed about the plan, Lu Xun's attention went to a group of gossiping soldiers.

"She pulled her hair hard and she began to cry like a baby.", one said. The others giggled, and some demonstrated, pulling theor fellow soldiers' hair beneath their helmets. Others were screaming, "You're a thief! You're a thief!', in a girly voice. Lu Xun listened harder. "I heard that the princess's wound was deep. Man. Those fans could be really dangerous.", one said.

_Princess? And fans? Who the hell could these soldiers be talking about? _He thought with Sun Shang Xiang and either Da or Xiao Qiao entered his mind.

"Do you have more plans, Boyan?", Zhou Yu asked. Sun Ce scratched his head in annoyance. "Men, we need concentration here!", he ordered and the gossiping soldiers began to leave. Lu Xun grabbed the scroll from Sun Ce. "Actually this plan is good, but we have to make sure that the left and right flank will not be outnumbered so we could surround them in no time.", he said, pointing to the plan. Sun Ce fixed hos goatie in amazement. "You're a genius. So let's split up then! Let's say that my father, Quan and I take the middle army. Zhou Yu and his choice of officers take the left flank. The right flank is yours, Boyan."

Lu Xun agreed with confidence. Sun Ce crossed his arms. "So who'll be with you, then?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lu Xun rubbed his eyes like a kid as the rain began to cloud his surroundings. He patted his horse patiently, trying to calm it down. "Easy now,,", he said to his white stallion. He felt so cold out in the rain, and he felt naked without his hat.

Not a few feet away was Shang Xiang, looking at him from afar with worry in her eyes. Lu Xun couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the other generals under his command. Sun Ce had decided to choose those officers, and he gave him such companions: Gan Ning was there to tease him about his 'girly' hair, Zhou Tai seemed to deaf to hear any of his orders and Sun Ce thought that it was such a romantic idea to place Shang Xiang under his command. Lu Xun wondered why Sun Ce bothered to ask him in the first place.

He noticed a bandage wrapped around Shang Xiang's arm. This reminded him of the gossiping group of soldiers earlier, and he wondered if everything that he had heard was true. Also, he was worried if Xiao Qiao is going to be alright under Zhou Yu's command.

His thoughts were cut off when he finally got a glimpse of the approaching Shu army, and he could feel fear rising from his body when he realized that it was massive.


	17. Liu Bei's Proposal

The battle had begun right after Liu Bei performed his short speech while raising his army's morale. Lu Xun and his army had already advanced, and Zhou Yu had charged as well. They concluded that the battle will go on smoothly when they have surrounded the Shu forces.

Xiao Qiao charged in Zhou Yu's command, and as they met with the massive army, she cleared her way,moving her fans vigorously. Indeed, she had no time to look for Boyan and see if he's doing ok, and she was getting worried if he'll be able to meet them at the end of the army. Zhou Yu was ahead of her, fighting gracefully, and there was this moment when he had asked her if she was ok. She just smiled at him, and he smiled back, making her guilty that she had hurt his feelings. She was planning of apologizing to him after the battle, but not to the point that they will return to each other's arms.

Shortly they have reached the end of the Shu army, and they finished off some soldiers while waiting for the right flank to show up. Xiao Qiao was confident that the plan is going on smoothly. However, worry started to take over her when Lu Meng came into view, a very angry expression on his face. "Where is the right flank?! They're supposed to meet us here!", Lu Meng shouted at Zhou Yu. Xiao tried hard to listen to their conversation with fear that Lu Xun might have failed to meet them on time. Lu Meng's shouts gave her the idea that the others were routed. "Let us wait for a few moments! They will be here soon, I know it!", Zhou Yu replied. Lu Mend did not say anything.

A few minutes later, Xiao Qiao sensed that something went really wrong with the right flank. Lu Meng started to kill some soldiers impatiently. "There's no sign of them!", Huang Gai shouted, throwing a bomb to his side. "This is not good!", Zhou Yu said. "Lu Meng! You and Xiao Qiao stay here while Huang Gai and I come to aide the right flank! We'll need more men with us!" Lu Meng called a few of his bodyguards, giving a quick "yes" to Zhou Yu. "Be careful out there!", he shouted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sun Shang Xiang concentrated on killing every single Shu soldier in her sight. She cant help but be worried about how they're going to meet the left flank. Earlier, Liu Bei had seen them advance, and from that moment, they have been the Shu army's target, maybe as he commanded. Shang Xiang knows that her former husband analyzes his enemies well, and she guessed that Liu Bei had figured out their plan of surrounding his army. She wondered if Zhou Yu and the others shall come to help them since their reinforcements were cut off. The plan was ruined, and all she could do is to fight for her life.

She searched around for any Wu general who can help her finish off the countless Shu soldiers. A while ago, Gan Ning was beside her, cussing about how they messed up, but now, he was nowhere in sight. Looking around, she saw green, spears, and a familiar face approaching.

She cheerfully ran towards him, her happiness overwhelming when she finally found a companion to save her from this madness. However she paused when she realized who he was.

"Stay away fro me.", she said seriously as Liu Bei came nearer and nearer. She could see that no one dared to attack her—but she'd rather fight for herself than to be with him. "Stay away.", she demanded.

Liu Bei paused, sighing at the sight of his wife. "Look around you.", he told her, and she obeyed, raising her weapons up in defense. "I see war that you have brought upon my people.", she answered firmly. He smiled, his gentle face making Shang Xiang back away a few steps. "You could end this war, Shang Xiang.", he said, spreading his arms wide open. "Stay with me once again—and end this all."

"NEVER!", Shang Xiang shouted in disgust.

Liu Bei lowered his arms. He could see Shang Xiang's fear as she stood before him. "I have always thought of rekindling the fire of our marriage once the country has united.", he said, making her nod her head repeatedly in disagreement. "I only came back here to take what I once owned. Be with me—and you shall spare your friends."

"Wu is strong. My fellow officers can take care themselves.", she replied. Deep in her heart, she was so worried about Lu Xun, if he was safe or if he was still alive. Liu Bei laughed at her confidence, moving closer to her. "I had my generals attack every single officer in your flank. But I told them never to harm you.", he said. " I believe the young Lu Xun is excellent in making battle plans, but he is no match for a highly trained general. He leads the right flank, I've noticed. A boy like him has a very slim chance of survival against my officer. I had Wei Yan take him out for me."

"Do not touch him!" she cried. "Don't harm any of them! I swear, Liu Bei,,," tears ran down her face as horrible thoughts of Lu Xun swam through her head. "You can save the boy,,, save your people. Only if you stay with me for a while. I shall return you to your kingdom when I finally satisfy myself with the one that is rightfully mine.", Liu Bei said, clenching his fists in determination.

Shang Xiang immediately fell down to her knees. If she accepts Liu Bei's wish, she could save her people and Lu Xun—for now. She thought that her father will be able to take her back with the help of their strategists. "Take me.", she said.

Liu Bei smiled to himself in success. His group of bodyguards appeared behind him, two of them carrying Shang Xiang, making her rise from the ground. "Take her to my carriage.", he instructed. He then turned to the other guards. "Kill the others."

"NoooooOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Shang Xiang screamed in rage as she struggled to break free.


	18. Saved By The Scroll

Li Li stared at her master in awe. She nearly cried at the sight of him, lying with a doctor at his side. She came in with a bowl of hot water and a towel, and she almost dropped them in shock.

His face was drenched in blood gushing from a wound on his fore head. She couldn't even recognize him at first. His body was only covered with a few bandages that had turned red in color. His wounds were deep and fresh—and Li Li placed a hand over her mouth as the doctor rubbed them with various herbs. Lu Xun seemed too weak to breathe, and Li Li closed her eyes with pity in her heart.

She came closer to the doctor. "Is he your master?", he asked, putting the herbs aside. Li Li nodded her head once. "How old is he?", he asked again, reaching his hands out to her. Li Li handed the bowl of hot water to him. "Seventeen.", she replied. The doctor soaked the towel in the water carefully. "He's younger than I thought. he could make it—only if the bandages are replaced once in a while to prevent blood loss.", he said. He bowed his head to Li Li before leaving.

Quietly, Li Li sat beside her master as pity grew inside her heart. ",,,,, Li Li,,,,,", he whispered, trying to move his head sidewards and trying hard to smile. For a moment, Li Li thought that she had heard someone else, but she noticed him as he tried harder to get a glimpse of her. She made it easy for him, moving her face closer to his ear. "Rest, Master Boyan, rest,,,", she said happily, hearing her master's faint voice. Obediently he closed his eyes, and she made a wide smile, knowing that he's strong enough to make it. Not long after, light entered the room as someone entered quietly. "I'll take it from here, Li Li,,", a sweet voice said, and as Li Li turned around, she saw her childish face, and she knew that it was none other than the gorgeous Xiao Qiao. The lady and her master were together before she left for a long time. And now that she had returned, she was pretty sure that they still love one another.

She bowed her head to her, like what she always did before when she leaves then alone in Lu Xun's room. "Take care of my master." , she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sun Jian clenched his fist in rage. "I want my daughter back!"

The generals were lined up across the room, except Lu Xun. "Curse Liu Bei,,, he wanted to take everything from us!", he thundered. "How did this happen, Zhou Yu?!"

Zhou Yu remained calm, his hands at his sides. "The right flank was outnumbered and the Shu forces were able to take Shang Xiang while we were coming to help."

"Who is the leader of the right flank?!", Sun Jian asked madly.

",, Boyan is.", Sun Ce answered in a sharp voice. Sun Jian's eyes began to search for the young officer. Ce could see this, and he stepped from the line and faced his father. "Lu Xun's not here, dad. He was,,,, terribly wounded.", he said. Zhou Yu bowed his head in worry.

Sun Jian's eyes turned to Zhou Yu as the general separated from the line, standing beside his son. "Some soldiers reported that he was seen having a duel with the savage Shu general Wei Yan.", he said.

"And the others?", Sun Jian asked, looking at them in disbelief.

"The others were dueling with the Shu generals as well. Gan Ning had fought Ma Chao and Zhou Tai against Guan Yu. It seems that Liu Bei had cornered Shang Xiang while this was happening.", Zhou Yu explained. Gan Ning's bells rang in chorus as he stepped forward. "They kept us busy for a long time. Well I guess that Liu Bei has really planned on taking out all of us in the right flank, sir.", he said.

Sun Jian turned around and face the window, calming himself with the rhythmic sound of the raindrops. "Zhou Yu, I want you to formulate a plan to take my daughter back."

For a few moments, there were silence among them, fearing that the Wu leader may throw a fit since they are not yet prepared for battle. "Sir, I think I have one already. Could you let me retrieve the scroll for a few seconds?", Zhou Yu replied, breaking the silence. Sun Jian nodded.

The Wu general made his way out, careful enough not to make any sounds. He wasn't flattered that Sun Jian is depending on him too much since his cunning friend Lu Xun was not present: instead he was nervous. It seemed that luck was still at his side when he remembered the plan that Sun Jian wanted.

Minutes alter, he returned, and he could see the generals' excited faces. He went in front of them, unrolling the scroll dramatically and pointing to the drawing with a finger. " This is a plan that Boyan and I had made in case the imperial seal was stolen from us. Needless to say, he has still contributed despite his injury.", he paused as Sun Ce nodded in agreement. "First we need to send men in disguise in order to gain access inside Liu Bei's castle. In our case, we could send some women disguised as gifts for Liu Bei so they could roam about the castle.", he paused again, this time clearing his throat. 'As soon as they have found what we needed, they should send us a sign. In this plan, Boyan had suggested that they should set fire within the camp. Once we see this sign, our army shall advance while the enemy puts the fire down, allowingour impostors to escape with the stolen possession."

As he finished discussing the strategy, Zhou Yu smiled with confidence, seeing the generals' amazed faces. He rolled the scroll back and handed it to Sun Jian.

Sun Jian took the scroll from him with amazement. He unrolled it again, passing it to Sun Ce for everyone to see. "Zhou Yu, you have said earlier that in order to enter the Shu castle, we should send women disguised as gifts. Are you saying that we send them inside alone? What if any trouble has happened?"

"They must know how to protect themselves.", Zhou Yu answered. "And I think I knew women who could do this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xiao Qiao wept softly beside Lu Xun, her tears like the rain. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,,,", she whispered to his ear gently. He was asleep, and Xiao Qiao wished that he had heard her in his dreams. She buried her face between her folded arms resting beside Lu Xun's head on the bed. She tells herself over and over not to lose hope, but even if he lived, he will surely hurt for a long time, as long as he bears these wounds that were made by a savage. She cried harder, remembering what happened to them just the night before. He had let her feel such a blissful sensation that took over her entire body. She felt him within her, his body, his soul, his passion, and she flung herself wide open in invitation, allowing him to go deeper within her. Their bodies were hotter than fire itself, and never did she see him, his whole self, and knew him better. Indeed, she wants him to hang on, for it will be painful to lose him, this Lu Xun that she knew who brought an entirely different paradise as they joined as one.

"Xiao,,, Xiao,,,", a voice spoke, waking her up, her face damp from her tears. "Da? What is it, Da?", she asked, seeing her sister beside the entrance. "Sun Jian asked us to come to his room with the other lady guards. Hurry up, Xiao, I think it's important."


	19. Lady Yue Ying

_I was sent here in Yi Ling along with my sister and the ladyguards. We are on a mission to retrieve the princess from Liu Bei, and we're asked o disguise as presents in order to enter his palace. You'd probably think why am I doing this for you,-- but I'll tell you, this is a better way to prove my undying love instead of weeping at your side, witnessing you in pain. Don't worry about me because I'll come back for you. So don't give up for me. Wait for me, my Lu Xun. _

_Xiao Qiao_

Lu Xun could barely lift the letter that Xiao Qiao had left beside his bed. Though he was too weak to move his arms, he tried with all his might to bring it closer to his heart. His body ached as he tried to change his sitting position, lifting his legs up. "You need help.", the doctor said, gently giving him a hand, lifting his bandaged legs and then laying it on the bed. "I told you I'll read the letter for you so you want have to get yourself to sit!", he said, putting his hands in prayer position. "You are such a naughty kid." Lu Xun rested his head on the pillow like kid, smiling at the doctor. "You shouldn't be moving until I say so.", the doctor lectured. "But look at you! You withstood all the pain just to read that letter." Lu Xun just laughed at the mad doctor, tightly clutching the letter to his chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is it, Xiao! We're at the Shu castle's gate!", Da said, grabbing her sister's arm. Quickly, Xiao Qiao checked herself, scanning her tiny piece of clothing. They were dressed as dancers in red clothing, one sash tightly knotted behind them, and a short skirt tied at their sides. They were confident that they shall be able to seduce the generals so easily in this type of costume.

The gate captain led them to the enormous Shu castle, then guided them to the great hall, where Liu Bei was said to spend time usually with his generals. As the soldier unlocked the hall's door, Da arranged the pearls on her head quickly. "You look stunning.", Xiao told her, admiring her sister's elegance. "We should be.", Da replied. The door finally opened, exposing Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei sitting side by side. "Presents from the province of Si!", the soldier announced, putting a smile across Zhang Fei's face. "Bring them in!"

Gracefully they entered, performing a lively dance to entertain the generals. Xiao Qiao could see Zhang Fei smiling in excitement as they moved closer. They have allowed their hair down and put some makeup so they wont be recognized, and Xiao could see that it was successful. At last the short dance was finished, and Zhang Fei swiftly grabbed Da by the waist. "I didn't know that Si had such pretty women.", he said, moving his closely to Da's. Da pulled away in disgust. "Hmm,,, this one's shy."

"Lead these ladies to my room.", Liu Bei ordered. "I shall deal with them later." Zhang Fei frowned, finally letting go of her sister. "You're no fun!", he protested, then went back to his seat. Quicly the soldier lead them out the hall, and she glanced at her sister. _It's time._ She thought.

"We'd like to know if Lord Liu Bei has other mistresses than us.", Da asked. The soldier scratched his head. "I don't know, really. But I've seen this lady with the short hair. They said she was a princess." The other lady guards stopped. "Princess, eh? How about you lead us to her room so we wont feel alone?", Zhu Xi smiled, giving the soldier a playful wink. All of them pleaded in chorus.

"I'm so sorry. If Lord Liu Bei doesn't find you where you should be, he'll have us beheaded! He's very strict when it comes to his mistresses. He even told us not to get near the princess's room.", the soldier replied. Xiao frowned in disappointment. "Better take care of us then!", she said, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Soon the soldier opened a large wooden door for them. It creaked loudly, exposing a nice room. "Enjoy your stay!", he said, closing the door behind him before disappearing into the hallway.

"Damn,,,", Li Li groaned. The others sighed as well. Xiao could feel that it's not going to be easy. "We're not going to rot here, everyone!", Da stood up, cheering them up. "We should be able to get the princess as soon as possible. Remember, the army is waiting outside." She paused, focusing hard. After a few seconds, Da began talking again.

"Three of you shall stay here in case Liu Bei returns. Li Li, Xiao and I shall find Shang Xiang quick."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sun Shang Xiang wept bitterly, her back against the bed post. Liu Bei had given her a nice room, even nicer than the one she used to own back home, but she wanted none of it. She could feel her lips tremble in fear that Lu Xun is dead, and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She asked herself over and over, _why now that we will soon vow each other to grow old in each other's arms?_

Somehow, a wild knocking on her door distracted her painful thoughts. "Leave me alone!", she screamed. "Are you in there?", the person insisted. "I said go away!", she screamed back, grabbing a candlestick and throwing it to the door. For a few seconds, the knocking had ceased, only to return later. But Shang Xiang could hear a voice so familiar, she could not help but open it and see who it was.

How shocked she was when she saw the Qiaos and a lady guard in front of her. "It's good to see you so well.", Da said, though she could see her eyes were wet with tears. The princess looked at her with much joy. "How did you find me?!", she asked, keeping her voice down. "We were sent here by your father. We're lucky we found you in no time—and we have to beat up a few soldiers for that.", Da replied. "Listen now, we dont have much time left. I'll go with the others to the camp to send the signal. Li Li, Xiao, take Shang Xiang to the safest place outside the castle."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Li Li, Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao searched the palace corridors for a way out, they could hear panic outside. Xiao concluded that Da and the others were successful in setting the fire signal. Though she didn't know how, she always believed that her sister was a strong woman because of her confidence and her ability to withstand a husband like Sun Ce. "I see them! Our army is approaching!", Shang Xiang said, pointing to a big window. Xiao only sighed, and she was unusually quiet since the princess was around. She was thankful that Li Li was there to break the silence.

Minutes later, they arrived at the ground floor of the castle. The moment Xiao saw her sister at the camp, she ran towards her. "We have not found an escape route!", she said. Da looked around, searching for a way out, but she realized that Xiao was right. There was no safe route leading outside the castle. "We don't have much time left!", Xiao insisted. Sooner their army will be clashing against Shu, and it will be harder to escape. "We have no choice.", Da sighed. There were a few Wu soldiers who were able to make their way in the castle. "The Wu soldiers shall distract them from seeing us! Let's go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sun Shang Xiang ran, fear rising from within. Just a few minutes ago, Da and Xiao had decided to fight the Shu Soldiers before they could even see her. They did well, but she doesn't know for how long. Now, she's left with Li Li and the lady guards in the middle of a war inside the Shu camp.

"Where's the damn gate?!", she asked, the three lady guards protecting her from behind. She caught a glimpse of the enormous stone gate a little far away. "I'll go first.", Li Li instructed. "Follow me!" They ran like hell, ignoring the people around them. The gate was pretty far, but they were able to reach it—almost.

The three lady guards surrounded Shang Xiang, protecting her from the other lady guards who had appeared just before they could reach the exit. Shang Xiang's fear grew as a woman in armor showed up from behind.

"Mindless Wu cowards.", the woman said, moving her long spear to her side. Shang Xiang thought harder, knowing that she had seen her before. She was with the Shu prime minister when she first set foot inside the castle, and she overheard him referring to her as 'wife'. She smiled, putting an arm on her waist. "How dare you challenge my husband's wits."


	20. Home At Last

Nikki's Notes: Sorry for the very late update, people! I really have a lot of problems recently about school, boyfriend and having to stay up late from watching Manhunt, so I guess I was going thought a lot of stress. If you don't mind, here is the second to the last chapter of my first fic, anyways read my other fic too, Vanity Hour, if you're getting bored of my late updates in Hallway Mirror. Enjoy. (",)

The lady pointed her spear, taunting them with a wide smile. "Don't even dare to move. I'll put that sword down if I were you.", she said to Li Li. Sun Shang Xiang's surrounding became blurred as she tried to search for the Qiaos.

She felt a slight movement beneath her arm as Li Li thrust her elbows softly at her. A while ago she had told her that she should run no matter what, with or without them. Perhaps this was a signal from the head bodyguard for her to make her move. She waited for her chance, but paused as the Shu officer pointed her spear towards her neck. "Drop those weapons or she dies."

Reluctantly, the lady guards let their guard down, dropping their swords to the ground. The officer's bodyguards tied their hands to their backs. "Lead them to Jiang Wei. They shall be executed after the battle.", the officer commanded. "Go now, Princess!", Li Li cried as she struggled to break free from the ropes. "Leave them alone, bitch!", Shang Xiang cursed. The lady officer looked somewhat insulted.

"It is a shame that you do not know the name of your captor. My name is Yue Ying, wife of the great strategist Zhuge Liang. Now you have no excuse for calling me names.", she thundered, bringing the spear closer to her neck. "Bring them to Jiang Wei now!", she commanded to her bodyguards. They took Li Li and the others away, leaving Shang Xiang in fear before Yue Ying. "You follow me if you want to live."

As she finally gave up and followed the lady officer, she scanned her surroundings for anyone she might run to. This had happened before, and it was the moment when it all started, when Liu Bei had tricked her into coming with him. Except this time, there was no one around except for dead Wu soldiers on the ground with spears thrust into their lifeless bodies. There were no signs of the Qiaos either—and Shang Xiang had no choice but to admit to herself that the battle is done—and they have been defeated.

Yue Ying led her up the stairs of the pagoda with her long spear still pointed towards her neck. She had never spoken to her since she was left alone with her, but the Princess could sense that the woman was quiet but independent and strong- willed.

As she finished her last steps, she saw the Shu officers together infront of a huge window, watching the Wu army retreat with a triumphant glow on their faces. Liu Bei was there beside Guan Yu together with the Prime Minister. Zhuge Liang turned around to see his wife. "You have done well today." She could see Liu Bei's grin widen as Yue Ying led her closer, and it was not long when another joined them by the window. "Ah, Wei Yan, come and see our victory.", Liu Bei greeted. Finally, Yue Ying's spear left her neck.

"They came back for you.", Liu Bei said. Shang Xiang hated to see her forces withdrawing, making her sigh in frustration. "That is how far Wu will go.", Zhuge Liang commented. Yue Ying stood beside him and she gave her a wicked smile. "Using spies in order to get in our camp was a good strategy. Perhaps Zhou Yu had worked on this? Or the extremely cunning and young Lu Xun?", Zhuge Liang asked. Shang Xiang felt her heart jump when she heard his name. she hoped that he was the one who planned for this because it will be a good sign that he is alive and well. "Lu Xun…. dead.", Wei Yan spoke all of a sudden, his hoarse voice making her tremble in fear. "What is it, Wei Yan?", Guan Yu asked.

"Lu Xun… dead."

Hearing those words, Shang Xiang dropped to her knees, and she could barely cry. She felt her hands get cold from the floor she was touching, and her surroundings started to spin. "Right. You have beaten him in the duel.", she could hear Liu Bei say. Her eyes widened and became watery, but her throat remained dry. She could not say a word, but with all her might, she grabbed the corner of the window with a hand and tried to stand. "How.. how could you?", she finally shouted with tears in her eyes. "SAVAGE!"

She wailed her arms about the air and again Yu eying was there to grab her tightly. She would do anything to get her hands on Wei Yan and the enormous spear that he's carrying did not scare her at all. "I'LL KILL YOU INFRONT OF YOUR GENERALS!"

Liu Bei gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Hush now!", he commanded. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Quickly Liu Bei slapped her face, making her quiet from the pain. Her left cheek was hot from the pain but her loud sobs cannot be stopped. "Do you really think I want you back?", Liu Bei said angrily. "It was all part of our plan to eliminate Wu!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Silence!", he slapped her again, this time hitting the other side of her face. She was red from the pain but she continued to weep loudly, as if her cries could be heard from outside the castle. They have never seen her this way, and Liu Bei asked himself why he was not able to see that his ex- wife was such a fighter, even challenging his general Wei Yan without a hint of fear in her eyes.

Zhuge Liang stepped closer and waved his fan in soft motions. ""We knew that Wu will continue to attack us with your help. ", he said in his usual calm voice. Yue Ying nodded in agreement. "With the help of you, we will be able to lure them into our traps and eventually get rid of them. For as long as you live, Shang Xiang, they will be coming."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours later after the battle, Xiao Qiao found herself resting beside her beloved's bed. She turned around and her tears began to fall. "I have failed…", she whispered tenderly to his ear. Slowly, he began to open his eyes as if he had heard her in his sleep. Her tears hit his fore head like tiny water droplets as she hovered above him.

His eyes are fully opened now, and the sight of Xiao Qiao crying softly didn't please hi mat all. He tried to get up from his lying position and he grimaced in pain as he finally sat on the bed. "Why is this…?", ha asked, moving his hand towards her tiny face. "I have failed… forgive me…", she cried harder, her face becoming red from embarrassment and failure. It took Lu Xun a few seconds to realize what she was talking about. _They never got Shang Xiang…_ he thought. This saddened him, but Xiao Qiao's soft sobs only made the pain in his heart grow. Slowly he grabbed her hands and whispered, "Hush, what matters most is that you're alive." She sobbed harder, and this made Lu Xun frown. "You dont understand me…"

"Of course I do."

He insisted, and she could feel herself being comforted by every word he says. She tried hard to keep her failure to herself. But eventually he will realize. No; she could not lie nor hide from him. She did not want to tell him how she had failed to fulfill her duty like what she had promised him, and she knew that she was quite weak herself. Not only have they been defeated, they also lost a lot of men. They failed to bring the Princess back, and it was only their first attempt. Most of the lady guards did not make it back. Li Li had not returned.

Finally she gathered the strength to tell him everything they've lost because she was not strong enough. He only sighed and frowned, and she hated to see the hurt on his face.

She was surprised when he pressed his lips against hers and pulled it back after a while. "That doesn't lessen my love for you."

This brightened her up a bit , and it was not long when they found themselves kissing like before. "How can someone so beautiful cry like this…?", he said, comforting her, stroking her hair.

At the far corner, the doctor remained silent not to distract the view. He sat there watching while quietly sipping a cup of tea as the lovers kissed each other with much love and care, like they have never kissed before. He smiled thoughtfully. "How deep young love grows…."


End file.
